Come Back to Me
by Mavis Reed
Summary: When a mission puts Lucy's life on the line she goes through an out of body experience and sees her friends struggle to keep her alive. But as Lucy sees things she wish would never come true she wishes it all to just end, yet she does sees things that makes her want to stay. Will Lucy decide that her life is too much to handle, or will she muster up the courage to come back? (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity but life has been busy for this Junior but I haven't forgotten about this lovely place! Lately I've been noticing people adding me to their watch list and favorite my past stories so I feel inspired and motivated to write another story for you guys!**

**So this story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's books _If I Stay _and _Where She Went_. Please take note that the plot of this story will be similar to the two books but not completely. There will be minor plots added unto the story that are completely mine.**

** As for my updating schedule I'll be doing what I normally do. I will update once a week, not every seven days, but once in a week. It could be early or late, depending on my free time and how much my brain can think of.**

**Now for my little notes I always put during the beginning of my chapters!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ text in a book in this chapter

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki 21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So now that that's out of the way, here is your FIRST DOSE of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Mission<p>

_Lucy's P.O.V._

"Time to set off for work!"roared Natsu as he dragged me to the request board. We had just came back from a minor mission delivering a large amount of pigeons from a pigeon trainer to a pigeon sender and Natsu wasn't satisfied with our little "adventure", but frankly I was.

"Natsu can't we rest a bit before we head off again?" I complained but he just laughed it off.

"Come on Lucy where's your sense for adventure?" he chuckled.

"I left it back in the other village."

"Then we'll stop by the village to take it back!"

My sweat dropped and gave up arguing with him. Despite my fatigue I did enjoy every mission with this man.

Natsu skimmed the board before picking up a request, "Here's one! Capture a winged, baby Tervelis for the sake of research!"

I frowned, "A Trevelis? That's a bit dangerous Natsu especially for you. It's a monster that lurks deep in underwater caves and guns its enemies with water. Maybe we should check another request."

"If it's dangerous then it's a better reason for us to go!" Natsu beamed.

"You guys are leaving on a dangerous mission without us?" said a voice behind us and we turned to see Gray and Erza.

"We should tag along with you if this Trevelis can douse your flames" mocked Gray.

"I don't need your help Gray! Lucy and Happy's all the help I need!"

"Aye Sir!" cheered Happy and plopped unto my head.

I suddenly flushed crimson as Erza cleared her throat and the boys fell into line, "Gray's right Natsu, Lucy might not be able to support you on her own against a B- Class monster."

As Natsu reluctantly agreed, I sighed in relief. At least Erza and Gray would be with us in this journey and Natsu and I won't have those awkward moments when we were alone.

I'm not completely sure why but lately Natsu and I have been growing distant, despite all the time we spent together. I suspect that this was because Natsu would talk about nothing but Lisanna during our missions. I like Lisanna and all, but hearing Natsu praise her so much made me feel… I'm not sure how to explain it.

Nonetheless having more people on a journey was always more fun. So as the paperwork was completed we decided to head home to rest and pack up to leave in the morning.

~.~.~

"Aaah it's great to be back in my own right huh Plue?" I stretched and watched my little canine spirit twirl in circles.

"Puun~ Puun~" he chimed as he shakes his way to my bed.

I giggled as my made my way to the kitchen to fix us up some dinner. Surprisingly I ate my dinner without any break-ins from Natsu and managed to change out of my day clothes and into some comfy PJ's.

I climbed into bed with Plue as he sucked on the caramel apple I made for him. I lay down and hugged my celestial spirit and was about to drift to sleep when I suddenly thought about our mission.

I sat back up and lifted Plue up in front of me, "Trevelises huh Plue, do you think we can handle them?"

Knowing he wouldn't answer my question I set him down and made my way to my bookshelf. I was pretty sure I had a book on water monsters crammed in here somewhere.

_Heavy Spices Manual, Heating Serpents, Sleeping Sligs, aha! Under the Sea Monsters!_

I carefully pulled the book free and sat back down in my bed while Plue sat next to me. "Let's see what we can learn from this Plue!"

I flipped through the pages of the book until I found a section on the monster, Trevelis.

_Trevelis:_

_A B-Class monster that lurks in underwater caverns and occasionally surfaces to cause mischief, their special lungs allow them to breathe water as well as spit them out to act as an attack towards enemies. Little is known about these monsters but they are believed to only misbehave during their adolescence years or when parenting a young._

_There are two kinds of Trevelises: the winged and the wingless. The winged Trevelis are the rarer of the two and little is known about them or their young._

_Currently there is no weakness of these mischievous creatures._

The next page had an illustration of the monster. They were similar to dragons but smaller. They had no claws whatsoever, but they make up for their viscous fangs. They're wings looked more like decorations since they were puny. They could never hope to fly with those things. I wonder what were they used for.

I spent the next few minutes staring at the picture before falling asleep.

~.~.~

"_Great job, Ice Princess, you let it get away!"_

"_I let it get away? Who could barely grab a hold of it?"_

"_I could have if it just stopped diving underwater!"_

"_That's why I'm saying I should freeze the lake before we attack it again!"_

Hmmm that sounds like Natsu and Gray. Are they fighting?

"_And I'm saying that we should just beat it to a pulp so we don't have to waste time!"_

"_How can you beat it? Your flames can't even touch the Trevelis!"_

Trevelis? Were we on the mission already? I looked around. Everything was hazy, but I could see that we were at a lake like Gray said. The three of us were in the middle of the lake standing on a block of ice that Gray probably made for us to stay afloat.

I was about to speak up when I heard another voice.

"_That's enough you two!"_

_Natsu and Gray quickly stiffened and Erza sighed. "Instead of bickering we should find another way to capture the baby monster."_

_Suddenly the ice began to shake and next to us, not one, but two Trevelises emerged._

"_Great mom and dad showed up."_

_The three of them managed to fend both of the monsters out, but a small baby snuck up on the ice right behind Natsu._

_As a dragon slayer Natsu immediately noticed and turned around to face it._

"_Hey guys! I found the baby!" as he was about to pick it up, the baby Trevelis lashed its tail out on Natsu, impaling his stomach._

_Natsu clutched his stomach and the monster yanked its tail out of him and ran back to its parents. If I wasn't scared out of my mind, I could have sworn it was laughing. _

_I could feel myself running towards him, and I saw Gray, Erza, and Happy doing the same._

_Natsu! I gently held on to his head and I could see that the wound was deep. Blood was flowing out of him and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon._

"_Natsu!" I finally heard myself speak, "Natsu hang in there!" Erza quickly paddled us back to shore and we were about to strap him up unto Happy so he could be brought back to the Guild quicker, but I felt him turned cold. __I was afraid to look, but I did. I looked into his eyes, and instead of seeing those beautiful onyx pearls, I saw an empty void deprived of life._

"NOOOO" I woke with a jolt and clutched unto my bed sheets. I could feel the sweat running down my face as I slapped myself awake.

_It was just a dream_, I assured myself. Quickly, I grabbed the book I left beside me last night and looked at the photo of the Trevelis once again. This time I focused on the tail for any sign of it being a fatal weapon. But there was none. The tip had no scales on it, nor was there any blades attached to it like the baby Trevelis had in my dream.

I sighed; relieved that perhaps my imagination was playing tricks on me. Unable to go to sleep I packed every essential item I needed for the mission into my bag, but I could not shake the feeling that this mission would go horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! What did you guys think? Please add a review on it because I simply LOVE hearing from you guys! Seriously it makes my day to know that you guys love the things I write! So please read and review!<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

**Hey guys TenshiYuki21 here with an early update! So today's a run off election here on the island I live in so there's no school today! Yaaay I had time to write the next chapter for this story! So for this chapter I added a few NaLu moments because I simply adore NaLu! It is my OTP and I ship them extremely hard! So I hope you guys will love this chapter and please please please review after you finish reading it! The last chapter only reached 4 reviews and I was a bit disappointed. T^T**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki 21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

****So here's an early weekly dosage of TenshiYuki's Come Back to Me!****

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Trip<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

It was just a dream_, I assured myself. Quickly, I grabbed the book I left beside me last night and looked at the photo of the Trevelis once again. This time I focused on the tail for any sign of it being a fatal weapon. But there was none. The tip had no scales on it, nor was there any blades attached to it like the baby Trevelis had in my dream._

_I sighed; relieved that perhaps my imagination was playing tricks on me. Unable to go to sleep I packed every essential item I needed for the mission into my bag, but I could not shake the feeling that this mission could go horribly wrong. _

.~.~.~

I slowly made my way to the train and as I dragged my luggage along with me I could not forget about my dream the other night. Deep in thought I stub my foot on a rock and nearly fell over until a pair of arms grabbed my waist.

"Oii Lucy now's not the time to be sleep walking!" No surprise it was Natsu who caught me and helped me back up, "were heading out for a mission remember!"

"Lucy's still asleep" teased Happy as he floated into my arms.

I averted my eyes from meeting Natsu and absent-mindedly stroked Happy's head, "Yeah, about the mission Natsu..."

He tilted his head to his head, "Don't tell me you're backing out Luce!"

I slowly looked up, "I don't want any of us to go. Not just me."

"Eeeh? How come?"

I didn't want to worry him about my dream that I don't even know will happen. "Well, were up against a monster that we've never faced before and it's a monster that would be a bad match up for you."

"Aw come on Luce that's what makes it more fun! Don't you believe I can face a water monster?!"

I finally faced him, "Still I'm worried that this mission could get someone seriously hurt."

Suddenly Natsu smiled and I could swear I heard my heart skip a beat, why did that smile affect me so much?

"Thanks for worrying about us Luce. If it would make you feel better I actually asked Wendy to follow us for the mission. Happy insisted on bringing Charle since we'd be at a lake where Happy can try to impress her."

"Aye sir!" cheered Happy and I smiled.

He stretched his hand out and gently pats my head, "Sorry I asked her without telling you first, but it worked out didn't it? Now you don't have to worry about any of us getting hurt."

Suddenly Gray and Erza appeared behind us, "And what do we have here?" smirked Gray, "looks like Natsu is getting all touchy touchy with Lucy huh?"

He laughed at his own comment and Happy added in his signature tongue rolling, "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other~" further giving Gray a fit of laughter.

I could feel my face burning up and spoke to defend us, "I-it's nothing like that Gray! He was just assuring me that we'd all be safe during this mission!"

"That's very kind of you Lucy," said Erza and came to pat me on the head as well, "let me assure you as well we'll all come home from this mission safely. I swear it."

Gray came in as well and patted me afterwards, "Then I'll join in. Lucy you don't have to worry about a thing, I'll make sure the hot head doesn't die in front of you."

"Who said anything about dying huh snowman?" argued Natsu.

"Who you calling snowman you pyromaniac?" Gray countered and in no time the insults were flying and so were they as Erza knocked some sense into them.

I smiled to myself, _yes there really is nothing to worry about._

~.~.~.~

A few minutes later Wendy and Charle arrived and we boarded the train towards Tenia Lake. Tenia Lake was a popular tourist attraction until one day it was taken over by the Trevelis. It took a lot of convincing for us to get the conductor to stop at the old train station for Tenia Lake but he finally agreed in exchange for a signed photo of Erza and me for his daughter.

We were the only passengers on the train so we all took individual seats to allow us to stretch more while we wait out the next two hours before reaching Tenia Lake. We were all chatting and laughing as we talked about all that's happened in our previous missions. Everyone was enjoying the wait, all but one particular person.

"A-are we there yet?" Natsu moaned, "I'm going to die soon."

"Suck it up Natsu" Gray said, "were nearly there, only another hour to go."

Natsu groaned even louder and rolled on his side. I felt extremely bad for him. Wendy's motion sickness spell clearly had no affect on him.

Looking at him reminded me of the first time I rode a train. I was just five; my father and mother had to visit a fellow shareholder of the Heartifilia Railroads. My mother refused to leave me by myself at home even with all the servants so my father agreed to take me along.

"_Mama my tummy hurts!" I cried as she picked me up and laid me on her lap. "I know deary" she cooed, "everyone feels queasy during their first train ride." She stroked my hair and gently hummed a sweet melody that made the pain go away._

"_Wow mama how'd you do that?" she smiled, kissed my forehead, and simply told me: Magic._

I smiled at the memory. Then before I knew it I was making my way towards Natsu's seat. I'm not sure what came over me but I gently lifted Natsu's head and placed it on my lap.

He was shocked by my actions but as soon as we made contact he instantly showed signs of relaxing. I stroked his hair and hummed my mother's melody and Natsu's motion sickness instantly went away.

"Wow Luce how'd you do that?" he asked and I smiled.

"Magic"

* * *

><p><strong>So was this chapter to your liking? Please tell me your thoughts about it! I really really do love hearing from you guys so please go on and review!<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**SURPRISE! I finished two chapters, in one day! You're welcome! Honestly I was debating whether I should update this today or wait till next week, but I really couldn't wait! Once I finished it I've had the urges to post it and I gave in to that urge! Don't worry though I'll also post a chapter next week! I wont let this double post to affect my schedule!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki 21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your second dose for the day (hopefully you won't get overdosed .) of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Accident<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

_I smiled at the memory. Then before I knew it I was making my way towards Natsu's seat. I'm not sure what came over me but I gently lifted Natsu's head and placed it on my lap._

_He was shocked by my actions but as soon as we made contact he instantly showed signs of relaxing. I stroked his hair and hummed my mother's melody and Natsu's motion sickness instantly went away._

"_Wow Luce how'd you do that?" he asked and I smiled._

"_Magic"_

~.~.~.~

When we arrived at Tenia Lake it didn't take us long to find a pair of Trevelises. Two were lounging in the sun and if you looked closer you could see a baby Trevalis between them.

"What luck," Wendy chimed, "we just have to capture a sample of the baby right?"

During the train ride Wendy noticed that we don't have to capture a WHOLE baby Trevelis. In tiny prints it mentioned any sample of the creature would do and in even tinnier prints there was a note that said baby Trevelis's shed the most as they get older.

"We just need to get close enough to chip a portion of its skin!" she clapped and Natsu ran straight towards them.

"Then I'll go get it!" he laughed and Happy trailed after him.

"Natsu wait!" screamed Erza, "the parent Trevelis could wake up and –"

"What?" he yelled back and slammed into what looked like the father Trevelis.

He was slightly bigger than the other Trevelis and had rougher scales. He roared at Natsu and sent him and Happy flying back in our direction.

"I told you to wait you idiot" scolded Erza and smacked him in the head, "now both parents were up."

She was right, the mother Trevelis had awaken and wrapped her tail around her baby.

"Nice job Natsu," said Gray, "you just made our job ten times harder."

Before we could decide what to do next the father Trevelis charged towards us.

"Take cover!" ordered Erza and equipped her sword to stop the Trevelis, "Wendy! Charle! Lucy! Go and try to take the sample from the baby Trevelis! Natsu, Gray and I'll take care of the father."

"Okay" Wendy and I said and ran towards the mother and baby Trevelis as Charle flew ahead to get the mother's attention.

"Here Mrs. Trevelis!" she taunted and managed to get the mother's attention. She moved in front of her child in a defensive form and growled at us.

"We have to get the mother away from her baby" I said and pulled out a golden key, "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo drilled through the ground and appeared before us, "You called princess?"

"Virgo can you dig a deep hole underneath the mother Trevelis so she'd be preoccupied while Wendy makes her way to the baby."

"Nice thinking Lucy!" Wendy said and Charle returned to carry her while Virgo dug her way underground. A few seconds the mother Trevelis was in a pretty deep hole with her head sticking out and Charle carried Wendy over her.

The mother tried to snap at them but I managed to catch its mouth with my Fleuve d'étoiles, "Gotcha!" I pulled hard with all my might to keep it away from Wendy and Charle.

"You're getting very good with that whip princess" Virgo said and appeared behind me, "would you like to use it to punish me?"

My sweat dropped and I sighed, "No thank you Virgo! You can go back now thanks!" She bowed and went back to the Spirit World.

It took a lot of strength to hold back the mother Trevelis and I didn't know if I could hold unto the mother much longer.

"Wendy! Did you get the sample yet?"

"Almost!" she was trying to catch the baby Trevelis. Apparently during the ruckus it woke up with a lot of energy to play. "Come on little baby Trevelis I won't hurt you!" Wendy tried to grab it, but she tripped on a rock and fell with an "oof".

The baby looked like it was laughing and made its way to the lake. "Wendy!" I said and lost control of the mother, "it's going towards the lake!"

The mother managed to get out of the hole using its powerful hind legs as soon as it was free and followed its child. Soon the father escaped from Natsu, Gray and Erza and the whole family disappeared under the water.

We managed to follow them in the middle of the lake thanks to Gray. We drifted on a large piece of ice and it felt strangely familiar. I started to get a chill down my spine.

"Great job, Ice Princess, you let it get away!" Natsu said and butted heads with Gray.

"I let it get away? Who could barely grab a hold of it?" he countered.

"I could have if it didn't dove underwater!"

"That's why I'm saying I should freeze the lake before we attack it again!"

"And I'm saying that we should just beat it to a pulp so we don't have to waste time!"

"How can you beat it? Your flames can't even touch the Trevelis!"

Wendy and I watched the two clash as Erza pried them apart, "That's enough you two."

Natsu and Gray quickly stiffened and Erza sighed, "Instead of bickering we should find another way to capture the baby to get a sample of it."

She paced back and forth and I kept getting a foreboding feeling as the ground began to shake. Suddenly next to us the two Trevelises emerged.

"Great mom and dad showed up" said Gray, and the three of them managed to fend both of the monsters out.

"I'll look for the baby," Wendy said as Charle picked her up, "these three are always together. If the parents are here the baby won't be far!" Happpy tailed after them and I was going to help too, until I saw the baby Trevelis sneak up behind Natsu.

Suddenly the image of Natsu being impaled played through my mind, I could feel every inch of my body tense and I ran towards him.

The one time I wished Natsu's dragon instincts would fail him it didn't, he turned around to see the monster. "Hey guys! I found the baby!" and as he was about to pick it up I placed myself between him and the baby Trevelis. Then everything went black.

~.~.~.~

I woke up lying on the shores of the lake. I sat up and saw Happy dropping Natsu straight into the lake and my heart dropped.

"Happy!" I yelled, but soon I saw their plan. Natsu bursted into flames and once he made contact with the lake it evaporated.

I was in incredible awe of him, _when did he become this powerful_? With the water gone the Trevelis had no chance of escape. Erza and Gray subdued the mother and father Trevelis as Wendy caught the baby Trevelis and finally got a sample. She quickly stored it in a large vial and secured it in Happy's bag.

"You guys did it!" I cheered, but I saw they were not celebrating. They quickly ran their way back to the shore, especially Natsu.

He made his way to me and I smiled, "Natsu you were amazing!" I opened my arms to give him a hug but he didn't notice me, he just ran behind me with tears running down his face.

"Natsu what's wrong?" I could see he was holding on to someone.

Wendy appeared next to him and seemed to be using her healing magic. She was crying too.

"Wendy can you save her?" sobbed Natsu.

"I don't have the skill or the right tools here! We have to get her back to the Guild quickly!" she cried, "Grandeeney would know what to do!"

My heart began to race, what was so serious that they needed to go to Porlyusica-san?

"Then come on let's get going!" Gray was crying too, so was Erza.

"Why's everyone crying?" I asked out loud, "who got hurt?" I looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for, "I don't understand, everyone's here!"

No one answered me, "Guys what's wrong guys?!"

I looked over Natsu's shoulders and saw a bundle of golden locks drenched with blood.

I froze and remembered that before I blacked out, I shielded Natsu from the baby Trevelis earlier. The one who was impaled back there, was me.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys how was this chapter? Tell me your thoughts on it!<strong>

**R&R~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bad News

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! So after you eat your thanksgiving dinner and you're ready for bed, let this chapter be your little bed time story for the night~**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! TenshiYuki 21 does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your weekly dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Bad News<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

_No one answered me, "Guys what's wrong guys?!"_

_I looked over Natsu's shoulders and saw a bundle of golden locks drenched with blood._

_I froze and remembered that before I blacked out, I shielded Natsu from the baby Trevelis earlier. The one who was impaled back there, was me._

"We have to find a way to bring back to the Guild without making her wound worst." said Wendy as she continued to use her magic to heal me.

"I can just carry her all the way there!" Natsu said.

"No Natsu" Erza calmly said, "we have to find a way to carry her to the Guild without moving her too much, but how?"

"Happy and I can carry her" Charle suggested, "we could tie her to us and fly her back to the Guild while you guys catch the train." Wendy shook her head, "I have to be with her or she'll bleed out during the trip, besides the train won't be here until another hour and we don't have that much time. What else can we do?"

"I might have the solution."

Everyone turned around to see Loke appear before them. "Loke!" everyone said and he walked towards my body.

"Loke!" I ran towards him. He was a spirit right? Right now I'm not in my body but I can see and hear everything around me right? So that makes me a spirit right now right? "Loke!" I waved at him, "Loke can you hear me? Can you see me?" but it was no use. He didn't see me.

_Maybe spirits from the spirit world can't see spirits stuck on Earth_. I sighed. This was getting really complicated. Loke approached my body but Natsu blocked him.

"Loke," Natsu met his eyes, "how are you here?"

"I used my own power to get here."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?! Where were you when she was in danger?!"

"Shut up Natsu! It's your fault she's in this situation right now!"

Natsu paused and balled his fist, "Don't you think I don't know that?! If I could I'd change what happened, but I can't!"

"Stop it you two!" once again it was Erza who intervened, "we don't have time for this! Loke how will you be able to help us."

The two continued to glare at each other and the tension in the air was heavy. I tied to speak to them despite knowing they probably wouldn't hear me. "Natsu, Loke, please don't fight."

That instant they both sighed, "I'm sorry Natsu I shouldn't have said any of those, I shouldn't blame you for what clearly was an accident."

Natsu shook his head, "It's okay Loke, I understand how upset you are. I am too."

I sighed. I was glad the two made up, but the situation right now was still dire. It was obvious Wendy couldn't keep healing me much longer. Her magic will run out soon.

"So Loke," Gray brought up again, "how can you help?"

Wendy paused form healing me in order to regain her strength and followed Loke as he brought us to a nearby clearing were winged lions were lying in a pack, gazing at the sky. "What are they?" Gray asked.

"Chimera's" Loke said, "they're mythological creatures from Greece. These lions have the wings of a gargoyle and the tail of a serpent. As the Lion Spirit I can communicate with them to fly you back the Guild at top speed."

Everyone was in awe of them, "What are they doing here if they're from Greece?" Erza asked.

"It is hibernating season. They cannot hibernate in Greece or they'll be hunted down. They migrate to Fiore to get peace and quiet so please leave them alone if you see any. They are beginning to become extinct."

Everyone nodded and Loke went to speak with them. When he returned he told us that three Chimeras were willing to quickly get us back to the Guild. Everyone thanked him and the Chimeras for helping us out.

"Loke-san" Wendy said, "not to be rude but won't the Chimera's be tempted to eat Lucy-san? She's bleeding heavily."

Loke shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty famous in the Lion Kingdom. Since Lucy is my owner she's considered a Princess. They wouldn't dare try to hurt her."

It was obvious that they wouldn't. One Chimera went up to Natsu and nuzzled its snout on my dangling hand as I hung from Natsu's back. I smiled, "Thank you Chimera-san."

"Alright we should get going." Erza said and everyone got on their Chimeras. Gray and Erza rode their own Chimera as Natsu and Wendy shared a single Chimera with my body.

"Will Chimera-san be able to carry all of us Loke?" Wendy said uncertainly and he nodded. "Do not underestimated the strength of the Lions" he smirked and I smiled. Even in situations like this he's still the same jokester. Wendy nodded and once again concentrated on healing me.

I sat behind Natsu as he held my body between himself and Wendy. "We're off Loke" Natsu said and Loke nodded.

"Take care of her Natsu" and this time Natus nodded, "Of course."

We set off for the Guild as soon as the Chimera's huge wings lifted us off the ground. Flying on a Chimera was the most amazing experience ever. They were incredibly fast that Happy and Charle could barely keep up. Erza had to catch and hold on to Charle as Happy was caught by Gray in order for them to not be left behind. I held on to Natsu's waist and looked up at him.

The wind blowing his salmon hair all over the place and the sun glistened on his tan, muscular arms. He looked incredibly… well hot.

I shook my head and blushed, _what am I thinking?_ Still, I felt this uncontrollable urge to gaze at him. I held on to him tighter and if it weren't for the fact that my body was at the other side of Natsu and on the verge of death, I would have wanted this moment to last forever.

As we grew closer to the Guild Erza and Gray slingshot both Charle and Happy to get to reach the Guild before us and prep them so when we got there they'd be ready to treat me faster. I prayed that they both would safely reach the Guild and hoped we'd be there sooner. Wendy is incredibly exhausted. Her face was stressed with concentration and if we weren't going at max speed she would be beaded with sweat.

When we finally made it to the Guild Natsu flew off the Chimera and gave his thanks before bursting through the Guild door. "Porlyusica-san!" he roared and everyone made way for us. Porlyusica-san appeared and ran towards my body. "She's lost a lot of blood. Quickly now get her to the infirmary.

Everything happened so quickly it felt like the world was on fast forward. Natsu brought me to the infirmary and laid me on the bed as Porlyusica-san hooked a few wires unto me and Natsu tensed.

"What are they? Why are you putting them on Lucy?" he demanded. Porlyusica-san didn't regard him and continued her task. "They're new material that I created. These wires are connected to a lacrima that will monitor her heart rate and other vital signs. The pack other there is filled with blood so Lucy would get some blood back into her body."

I was amazed, Porlyusica-san was always talented with medicine, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Wendy came into the room offering her help and even though she knew Wendy was tired, Porlyusica-san knew she'd need her help. "Scan her body for any infection and then clean her wound. Once we get her stable we'll see what damage we can fix."

Wendy nodded and ushered Natsu out, "Sorry Natsu-san but you'll have to wait here."

Natsu was going to complain but was stopped by Erza, "Don't worry Wendy we'll make sure he stays still."

She nodded and I followed after Natsu as Wendy shut the door. I watched as Natsu broke down in front of the Guild and cry his eyes out. Natsu crying set everyone else to cry as well. The Guild could have been flooded with tears at this rate. I walked up to Natsu and tried to reach out to him, but instead of touching him or my hand going through him, a barrier stopped me from touching him.

I decided it wasn't good for me to stay here or I'll end up crying too. So I went back to my body to see what was happening to me. I tried to walk through the doors, but again a barrier blocked me. I stomped my foot on the ground, "Oooh what is happening to me? How am I in there being operated on and be here looking at my friends cry over me at the same time?"

As I paced back and forth, contemplating about my situation I didn't notice the time pass by. When I calmed down a bit I looked at the Guild to see that everyone was trying to comfort each other.

Bisca and Alzack took turns rocking the tearful Asuka. Jet and Droy were arguing about who would comfort Levy, not noticing that she was staining Gajeel's vest with her tears as he held her hand and stroke her hair. She was hugging on to Lilly who looked as Grim as always. Erza was guarding the door with her mind deep in thought. Juvia was patting Gray on the back as he cried into his hands. Happy was balling his eyes out as Charle wiped his tears and fed him fish every now and then. Mirajane was busy passing around tissues for everyone while every now and then Laxus would come up to her to wipe her own tears.

My heart was beginning to feel light. Everyone was getting even closer than they already were during this situation, and it almost made it feel worth it. Seeing the Guild like this made me realize how much we loved each other.

Though there was one particular person that I haven't seen in a while. I scanned the room for him and finally spotted him at the corner of the room. I couldn't miss that salmon hair anywhere. I walked towards him and I noticed he was holding hands with Lisanna. I stopped in my tracks and stared at them. They weren't talking. They didn't move. They didn't do anything. They were just holding hands. So why am I feeling so hurt? I turned around, feeling like an intruder looking at a two people having their moment.

Suddenly the infirmary door opened and Porlyusica-san and Wendy stepped out. Both were exhausted and drained from magic. Everyone surrounded them and I made my way to the front. "So how is she?" Natsu asked.

Wendy looked down and Porlyusica-san sighed, "She'll make it, for now" and everyone let out a breath they were holding. I sighed in relief as well. I was going to live, but why does it seem like Porlyusica-san is not saying everything.

"Porlyusica-san, Wendy" Erza spoke, "there's more isn't there?"

Wendy began to sob and Porlyusica-san looked away. Everyone tensed and Porlyusica-san finally spoke. "Her magic container was severely damaged," she began, "Wendy and I repaired it as best as we could but the magic container in our body is a delicate organ. We managed to ensure it could contain magic, but now it can hold only hold an amount to keep her alive."

Silence heavily filled the room. No one was willing to speak until Natsu broke the silence, "So what are you saying?"

This time it was Wendy who replied, she looked up with her tear-filled eyes, "If Lucy-san wakes up," she sobbed, "she can't be a mage anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? This is the longest chapter I've ever made! Was it to your liking? Please tell me about it :D<strong>

**R&R**

**P.S. To all my lovely readers/followers I am thinking about changing my Pen Name from TenshiYuki21 to Mavis Reed so keep a look out for that! If you see a Mavis Reed post just know its still me TenshiYuki21!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Reasons

**Hello world and all who inhabits it! Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger for the last chapter so maybe this will make it up to you! So it is time to sit back and relax for this week's dosage of Come back to me! Just a reminder to all my lovely followers as you can see my Pen Name is now Mavis Reed so don't be shocked that TenshiYuki21 is not posting anymore!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your weekly dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Reasons<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

_Silence heavily filled the room. No one was willing to speak until Natsu broke the silence, "So what are you saying?"_

_This time it was Wendy who replied, she looked up with her tear-filled eyes, "If Lucy-san wakes up," she sobbed, "she can't be a mage anymore."_

I sank to my knees and watched everything in slow motion. Levy bursted into tears, Mira dropped her plate, Erza leaned against the wall, Gray was completely frozen, Juvia flooded the room, and everyone else was in complete disbelief.

Natsu was the worst of them all. He was being held down by Elfman since Lisanna could barely get a hold of him screaming, "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO FIX HER?!"

This was too much. How can I stay in the Guild if I wasn't a mage? How will I be able to go on jobs with the team? How will I be able to keep my contracts will my spirits? How will I go on adventures with Natsu?

That last thought was my undoing, "I don't want to go through this anymore!" I screamed, "I just want all of this to go away!"

Suddenly there was a loud, rapid beeping sound coming from the room. Porlyusica-san and Wendy immediately ran back into the room and I followed. I could hear the Guild in a panic as the doors shut behind me, as well as Erza threatening them unless they back away from the door.

The monitors attached to me were blinking and beeping quickly. "Her vital sounds are dropping!" Porlyusica-san said and used her magic to scan my body, "Wendy it's her lungs they're collapsing!"

Wendy set to work and began using her magic to try and heal me. As she concentrated Porlyusica-san pushed through her magic supplies looking for something. "Lucy" she said and I jumped a little, _she's speaking to me?_

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but you have to fight back. Wendy and I can only do so much but if you give up now it's all over. It's all up to you if you want to live or die. You're a Fairy Tail mage Lucy show us some fighting spirit." She finally found a bright blue bottle filled with dust and sprinkled some on me and the beeping machines went back to normal. They both sighed and breathed heavily.

"The Strength Enhancer Dust should keep her lungs from collapsing again," Porlyusica-san said, "but her Magic Container must be causing her systems to fail. We have to make sure it's strong enough to support her body."

Wendy nodded and they both agreed I would be strong enough to have some visitors. They were still talking but I didn't hear what they were saying. I was still wondering what Porlyusica-san meant when she said "it's all up to me". How can I decide if I wake up or not? Then I remembered what I said and felt a few minutes ago, "Did I do that?" I pondered to myself and slowly walked up to my body.

For the first time in a while, I took a good look at myself. I was paler than usual. My hair was a mess and traces of blood were still there. I was in the infirmary pajamas and my lower half was covered in the blanket.

I stood by myself as the doors open and my first visitor came in. It was no surprise to me that it was Erza. She changed out of her armor and was in her long-sleeved turtleneck and plaid skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her face was strained with worry.

She grabbed a seat and sat at the side of my bed. She kept her head down and her hands clasped together. "Lucy," she sobbed, "I am so sorry. I wasn't able to keep my promise."

I tilted my head to the side, "Promise?"

"I promised you that we would all return home safely during this mission, but I couldn't keep that. I let you down. I am so sorry. You are the most precious friend I have, yet I wasn't there to protect you." she began to sob loudly and I placed my hand over hers. Surprisingly there was no barrier blocking me and my hand didn't pass through her, though it doesn't seem that Erza could feel it.

"Erza, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all. Please don't cry, I can't bear to see one of my most precious friends cry." I smiled at all the memories I had of Erza and she began to calm down.

"Lucy I promise you that once you wake up I won't let this happen to you or anyone else again."

"That's the Erza I know" I smiled and she squeezed my hand and left.

Erza was replaced by Gray and Juvia. It was great to see the both of them get along and I was thankful that Juvia was given the chance to support Gray.

Juvia sat in the chair Erza left as Gray stood up. They both stared at me while sad eyes. Juvia was the first to speak, "Lucy-san you better wake up soon you're making Gray-sama sad," she scolded and I smiled. It seemed to make Gray break out a tiny smile as well. _Nice plan Juvia_.

Gray squeezed her shoulder and she smiled back at him. "Juvia's right Lucy" he said, "You have to wake up soon. You'll have a harder time recovering if you going to lay down there all day. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help keep you safe, so wake up so I can make it up to you next time." I smiled, _Oh Gray I don't want there to be a next time._

The two kept each other in high spirits and made me feel better as well. When it was time for them to leave Levy and Gajeel came in. I steeled myself for the waterworks that were going to break out, but Levy put on a brave face.

"Lu-chan please don't leave us," she pleaded, "I know it would suck to wake up not being able to be a mage and it would be easier for you to just follow your parents and be a family again, but please were your family too!"

Levy made a point. if I left I would be with Mama and Papa again. But that would mean leaving my precious family in the Guild, I couldn't do that to them.

Gajeel put his hand on Levy's shoulder, "Levy you should go rest up, it's near midnight."

Levy squeezed his hand, "Oh yeah, Lu-chan guess who finally admitted he liked me!"

Gajeel blushed and stuttered, "W-w-well you were pressuring me to do it!"

Levy giggled, "Were together Lu-chan. Just like I've always dreamed about, so you better wake up so I can tell you about it!" she rose up and gestured Gajeel to follow her.

"Go on ahead, I've got a few things to say too" she nodded and left.

I was incredibly happy for them. Levy deserved to be happy and I wished them the best.

Gajeel cleared his throat is spoke, "I'm not good at sappy talk Bunny Girl, but I'll just say this. Wake up, you're making my lovely girlfriend sad and we can't have that now can we? Geehii."

I smiled, "Of course not."

"You're strong Lucy. I'm sure you'll make it." He patted my hand and left the room. Then one after the other the guild came in saying anything they could in hopes they'd hear me and convince me to wake up.

Canna offered me a drink, Mira promised an unlimited supply of strawberry milkshake, Macao and Romeo said they'd show me a fire show, Elfman yelled at me to be a man and Evergreen slapped him.

I smiled at everyone's attempts. They gave me so many reasons to stay, how could I possibly leave them? As my last visitor left the room I waited for a while for him to come. I decided that I'll make my decision base on what he says.

"Natsu you'll come to visit me right?" I sat down in the corner of the room and closed my eyes, waiting for him to come.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Choice

**Hello my loving readers! I have brought you your weekly dose of Come Back to Me and here you will witness some scenes where I hope you will not kill me for writing them :D**

**So while I lock myself in a protection vault away from potential threats enjoy the story :D  
><strong>

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your weekly dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Choice<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

_I smiled at everyone's attempts. They gave me so many reasons to stay, how could I possibly leave them? As my last visitor left the room I waited for a while for him to come. I decided that I'll make my decision base on what he says._

"_Natsu you'll come to visit me right?" I sat down in the corner of the room and closed my eyes, waiting for him to come._

My eyes fluttered open as I sensed someone else in the room. "Natsu?" I hoped and I got up from the corner and made my way to my body. But it wasn't Natsu who came. My visitor stood on top of the seat near my bed and looked as if he's aged even more.

"Master," I whispered and he let out a sigh. "Lucy my child," he said and stroked my hair, "it pains me to see you like this and knowing that I cannot do anything about it." He paused for a while but continued, "I know everyone else has asked you to stay, and I to wish to be selfish and ask you the same thing, but I also want you to choose what you want, and not just because we want it."

I became puzzled, "Matster, what are you talking about?"

"I do not know if you can hear me or not, but if you can, know this Lucy, you are and will always be a member of Fairy Tail, whether you can wield magic or not. I know that if you wake up, it will be hard for you not to be a mage, but I know you're strong enough to get through it. What I want more than anything is for you to wake up my child, but what I and the others want, does not matter right now. What matters the most, is what you want."

I stared at him, "Master are you saying that…"

He wiped a tear from his face, "I'm saying that if you want to leave this world, I give you my blessing. It will save you so much pain and suffering, and I promise no one will call you weak for escaping your troubles you would face if you woke up."

"Master…" I whimpered.

"But if you decide to stay, we will all help you get through this Lucy. You will not be alone through this trial you face. Your family will be there for you," he leaned over and kissed my forehead, "the decision is yours Lucy, whatever it is I support you." He hopped of the seat, took one last look back and me and left.

Meanwhile I stood there dumbfounded. I was given permission to leave. It's true everyone had made good points on the reasons I should stay, but Master, he set aside his own desires for my own. Just like a father would. I smiled and the tears began to fall, "How could I possibly leave this family of mine."

I stood there for a while, waiting to see if there were any more visitors. When it was painfully obvious that there were none, I sat back into the corner and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

~.~.~.~

"Natsu come on" said a voice and I slowly opened my eyes, "we've been in here for hours. I think it's time to go."

Natsu shook his head, "I can't leave her. It took me so long to face her, and now that I am I don't want to leave. Please Lisanna."

Lisanna sighed, "Fine," she sat down on the seats near the exit.

I slowly walked up to Natsu, "Were have you been Natsu?"

Of course he didn't replied, he just took my hand and held it. Even if I couldn't feel it, the gesture caused my face to heat up.

Minutes past before he could finally talk, "Lucy," he said, "I failed you. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I failed you."

He began to weep uncontrollably, "I promised, I promised to protect you, yet it was you who protected me. Some kind of friend and mage I am huh?"

"Natsu," I stood by his side and placed my hand on his, "you've never failed me. You have been an amazing friend to me and you are the best mage I know, how could you possibly fail me?"

Of course he didn't hear me and began to weep and Lisanna came behind him and pat his back. Natsu cried into my hand, "Lisanna, it should have been me that got hurt. It should be me in this bed right now. It should be me that shouldn't be a mage anymore. Not Lucy. She didn't do anything to deserve this."

Lisanna hugged him from behind, "Please don't say that Natsu, I'm sure Lucy wouldn't want you to say those things."

I nodded, "She's right Natsu! I don't blame you for anything so please don't feel guilty."

Natsu turned to face her, "I know but I can't help feeling guilty, Lucy's the most important person to me. I should be the one protecting her, not the other way around."

Lisanna and I both gasped quietly, "Most important person?" we both said at the same time. My heart leaped with joy, because it's obvious what he would ask me to do. I was going to wish my hardest to wake up, until Lisanna held Natsu's face.

"But Natsu," she leaned in "you're the most important person to me, I'm glad it isn't you in the coma, but I'm not glad its Lucy either."

Natsu completely froze, and I knew what would come next, but I couldn't bear to see it with my own eyes. Thankfully the doors seem to be open when I needed them to be and I ran my way out of my room. I felt like my heart was going to break.

I think I was losing it since I began talking to myself. "Don't be surprised Lucy," I told myself, "she's the long lost childhood friend. You're just the one who replaced her, but since she's back there's no place for you with Natsu." _Yup definitely lost it._

I cried incredibly bitter tears, yet I laughed, "So that's why he's been talking about her so much lately. They must have realized how much they felt for each other. So there's no reason for me to be here."

I felt a warm light behind me, and behind me the stairs to the second floor began to glow. I wiped my tears and decided to go up the stairs. With each step I remembered every adventure I had in my life, funny how all of them are memories of Fairy Tail. I could remember the first time Natsu destroyed a whole village and made me pay for it. I remembered the first time I went camping Natsu tried to convince me ghosts weren't real. I remembered how Natsu help me tear up an entire book shop finding the perfect gift for Levy.

Halfway up the stairs I stopped, "I shouldn't look back" I told myself. If I did, I wouldn't make it up to the top. I made it halfway, but I couldn't, I turned and was about to run back to them, to him.

As I turned a voice called out to me from behind, and I froze. "Lucy" it called out again. I turned around and saw two figures. Two figures so dear to me, two figures I've longed to see for so long.

"Lucy" they said and extended their arms and I didn't hesitate. I ran towards them.

"Mama! Papa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you need me I'll be hiding for the next week ;)<strong>

**R~R**


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

**Hello my loving followers~ Sorry for leaving you guys hanging there! I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys (*insert mischievous smile here *)**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your weekly dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Talk<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

_As I turned a voice called out to me from behind, and I froze. "Lucy" it called out again. I turned around and saw two figures. Two figures so dear to me, two figures I've longed to see for so long._

"_Lucy" they said and extended their arms and I didn't hesitate. I ran towards them._

"_Mama! Papa!"_

As I ran towards my parents the scene around me changed from the stairway of the Guild to a vast field of flowers. Everyone around seem to grow bigger the closer I got to my parents and once I was within reach of them, I jumped.

"Mama! Papa!" They both effortlessly caught me and I was confused. I was a full grown woman now, how could they have caught me? The details didn't matter to me right now, though, all that matters was I was with them. We were together.

"Mama, Papa" I sobbed into my mother's shoulder.

"Oh my sweetest Lucy," cooed my mother and rubbed my back like she did when I was a child, "don't cry. Papa and I are here now, don't cry."

"You're mother's right my princess," my father picked up my chin and wiped away my tears, "there's no need to cry."

I stared at my father and saw my reflection through his eyes. I was in utter shock. My mother put me down and I stared at my pudgy little hands. They were the hands I had when I was a child. The reason everything was so big was because I was so small. I was a child again.

"Mama, Papa, what's going on? Why am I a child again?" I asked them.

They both smiled gently, "Only you can answer that dearie," she held out her hand, "now would you like some tea?"

~.~.~.~

I finally realized where we were. We were back at our old mansion. My parents held both of my hands and led me to our garden. We all sat down and had tea like we used to, even my little doll Michelle was there.

_I must have gone into the light_, I thought to myself, _that's why I'm like this. I must be dead and reliving with my parents in heaven. _I frowned. _I hope everyone at the Guild won't be too upset that I left. I hoped, maybe Natsu would be happier now._

My parents must have sensed my sudden depression. "Lucy," my father asked, "is there something on your mind?"

I quickly shook my head, "Nope, everything's perfect papa!" I smiled as brightly as I could, but that didn't seem to fool my parents.

My father stood up and carried me to my mother and placed me on her lap. He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to us and held my hand. "Lucy, everything's not perfect is it?"

I sighed, "I guess I just feel bad for leaving my friends at the Guild." I admitted.

My mother gently stroked my hair, "We know dearie, do you want to talk about it, or about someone?"

I gasped a little, "O-of course not mama!"

She giggled and my father straightened his back, "Lucy it is not polite to lie to your parents. There is a boy that we should be discussing right now shouldn't we?"

My face flushed scarlet and I stammered, "W-why would you think that?"

"Well I told you father that it was mother's intuition" mama giggled, "so why don't you tell about this young man named Natsu? Maybe it would make you feel better."

I was hesitant, but I gave in to my parents. I told them about the first time I met Natsu, all my fond, precious memories I had made with him. I told them about the friends I made at the Guild and how loving they have been for me. I told about my adventures with them and all the accomplishments we've been through, and once I was through I finally noticed the tears in my eyes.

I quickly wiped them off and my mother cupped my cheek, "You miss them don't you?" I nodded.

"You love them don't you?" I nodded my head.

"You missed him don't you?" I nodded my head.

"You love him don't you?" I absent mindedly nodded my head, and the question finally hit me.

"W-Wait what?! Mama!" I said, and my mother hugged me.

"Oh my dearest Lucy is growing up. Ooh I wish we could meet him. He sounds like a wonderful man Lucy, I'm so glad you found each other."

My flush was extremely hot from my mother's constant fan girling. I was about to protest until my father cleared his throat, _Thank you! Saved by papa!_

"He's not what I was imagining for an ideal son-in-law, but I see that he makes you happy. I give you my blessing to be with this man."

"Oh I agree as well Lucy!"

I fell from my mother's lap and unto the ground. I guess the weight of confusion was too much for me. I got up quickly, dusted myself, and explained my situation to my parents.

"Mama, papa! I am not in love with Natsu! Besides even if I was Natsu's in love with Lisanna! Also, I'm dead now aren't I? We couldn't possibly be together!"

They both stared at me and then to each other, and smiled. "Are you sure about dearie?"

"I don't understand mama."

She linked her chair with my father and they made space in the middle for me to sit in. I made my way to the chair and sat between them.

"What we mean is," my mother started, "that you aren't dead, well not yet. You're in the edge between the living and the dead. You're body is still back down at the Guild fighting, and by your side is that young man."

"Natsu is?" I said, suddenly I remembered Natsu and Lisanna in my room. Nearly about to kiss in front of me, "it doesn't matter though."

"Of course it does," my mother once again stroked my hair, "it proves something."

I felt a bit bitter, "Proves what? That he feels guilty about nearly killing me and nearly kissing another girl in front of me? Making me hurt this much, making him –"

"Love him?" my mother interrupted.

I felt my heart stammer, "I do not!" I argued, but even as I was saying it I knew I was lying to myself, and my parents knew it as well.

"Lucy, how long to you plan on lying to yourself? You've been denying this for a quite a while."

My mother was right, for the longest time, I began to realize that I saw Natsu as more than a friend, but I've been denying that because, well because…

"Because Natsu doesn't love me…" I confessed, "There's this girl named Lisanna. His old childhood friend that everyone believed died two years ago. Now she's back and… It looks like his feelings for her are still there."

"Of course they are, but not the way you think."

I looked up to my mother, "What do you mean?"

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" my father joined our conversation and handed me a mirror. The vision in the mirror was the moment I was trying to run away from in the first place. It was the moment Natsu and Lisanna kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>So did this chapter make you guys happy?:D Please tell me about it in a review :D<strong>

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: The Decision

**Merry Christmas my loving followers! For being amazing and good to me I would like to give you a present in the form of a chapter update! Hope you guys like it!**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and here is your weekly dose of Come Back to Me! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: The Decision<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me

"_Of course they are, but not the way you think."_

_I looked up to my mother, "What do you mean?"_

"_Why don't you take a look for yourself?" my father joined our conversation and handed me a mirror. The vision in the mirror was the moment I was trying to run away from in the first place. It was the moment Natsu and Lisanna kissed._

I was going to throw the mirror away until my father's hands wrapped around my fingers, leaving with my no choice but to look in the mirror. I looked at him with pleading eyes, but he looked back and me with gentle eyes. "Look closely princess."

I didn't want to, but I looked back at the mirror. It showed a different angle, and right before Lisanna's lips came in contact with Natsu's, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Lisanna" he said and backed his head away.

She stared at him, fazed, but recovered and smiled. "I figured, she means a lot to you than me doesn't she?"

"It's not like that, it's just I see you like a sister Lis, but Lucy, it's different. I'm not sure what it's called but I've never felt this way before. Lucy's incredibly important to me, and I can't explain it but I feel like with her is where I belong."

"That feeling is called love Natsu," she patted him on the back, "thank you for being honest with me."

She turned to leave the room and Natsu called out to her, "Were still friends aren't we Lisanna?"

She smiled, "Of course Natsu."She left the room, leaving Natsu alone with me.

"Love huh?"

The image slowly dissolved away and my reflection showed in the mirror. I touched my face. It was me, the older me. I looked at my parents, "He's still down there Lucy. Time works differently here, in Earthland you've probably spent no more than two minutes."

Our surroundings changed and we were once again back at the Guild, at the bottom of the stairway. My eyes drifted towards the infirmary room.

"Go," I turned to see my parents holding each other, "he has something to say to you."

"But, I don't want to stay!" I protested, "I want to be with the both of you!"

They smiled and my mother spoke up, "Alright Lucy, but at least hear Natsu's last words to you okay? Then meet us back in the light."

They made their way up the stairs and I nodded. I made my way to the infirmary.

~.~.~.~

The infirmary was the same as I left it and saw it in the mirror. I was still the same as well. Lacrima's surrounded me, monitoring my vitals. Then on the edge of my bed, he sat there.

"Natsu" I whispered.

He was caressing my hand and his face looked full of pain, like he was holding back the tears that threaten to leave. He stayed like this for a while. I was beginning to think that my parents were wrong. Maybe he doesn't have anything to say to me. I was about to leave again but his voice stopped me.

"Luce," he finally spoke, "Luce please, wake up." He took out my keys from his pocket and placed them in my hand and closed it within his, "Your spirits are gunna beat me up if you don't wake up." As if to confirm my keys glowed golden for a while and then the light died down.

I smiled, again with the humor. He continued to speak, "The guild might take a wack at me too for being stupid enough to make you end up like this, so wake up! I need you to back me up against everyone" he tried to laugh but it came out as a sob.

I smiled weakly, "Oh Natsu, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I want to go. Please let me go." I turned my heel to leave, this is probably what my parents wanted me to hear, Natsu trying to convince me to stay, but I made my decision. I want to go.

"Please don't go." Natsu said. I stopped in my tracks. "Natsu? Did you just say?"

"Please don't go," he repeated as if he heard, "Lucy please I'll do anything. I won't break towns anymore so we can keep the Reward like were supposed to. I won't fight with Gray too much for you to stop us. I won't scream and run into a fight without thinking anymore for you to get caught in int. I won't break in your apartment too often too if you want! Just please stay."

I walked back to him, "Why?" I cried, "Why do you want me to stay so badly?" I wasn't sure if I was angry or sad, maybe both.

"Please fight Lucy, you're strong I know it. You'll wake up because the Guild needs you, our friends need you. I need you."

I closed my ears, "Natsu stop! If you go on! I-I might not be with my parents again! Just please LET ME GO!"

"Please Lucy, don't make me let you go. I need you here. I need you to be awake. If you wake up, I'll admit it to you and to myself that… that…"

"That what?" I said in disbelief, _he isn't? He couldn't? It's not possible that he…_

"That I love you Luce. I promise I'll admit that to you, but first you need to come back to your friends, come back to your family, come back to me."

Suddenly pain shot from my chest and I felt a light burn within me. I saw an image of my parents. They smiled at me and turned their back as they disappeared into the white light. I was completely blinded by the light until I felt I was still. I was lying down and I was really numb. I could feel someone holding my hand and crying.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! The story will be ending soon so please look forward to what I have in store for you in the next two chapters :D<strong>

**Happy Holidays Minna :D**

**P.S. I like gifts in the form of reviews :3**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: The Guilt

**Happy day after New Years Guys! It's 2015 now and I here to give you my first chapter update for the year! Now as you've all been noticing, my chapters have been getting a tad bit shorter. This is because the story is ending and I am preparing you guys for this ending! **

**Now for this chapter we go on and see things through Natsu's perspective (this part was based on _Where She Went_ by Gale Foreman) as he struggles to keep his promise to Lucy as she finally wakes up.**

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**So please enjoy your second to the last weekly dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: The Guilt<p>

_Natsu's P.O.V._

It's been three weeks since Lucy woke up, and I can still remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Natsu," she said and my head jolted up, "thank goodness you're safe." Her voice was hoarse and she still looked sickly pale but I didn't care. I hugged her instantly. Here she was, sitting before me, her eyes were finally open. "Lucy," I whispered, "thank Mavis you're awake." She called out my name again and started to cry._

"_Luce!" I panicked, "is something wrong does anything hurt!"_

_She shook her head, "I was so worried about you!"_

"_Worried about me? Lucy you nearly died and you were worried about me?"_

_She looked utterly confused and took a look around the room. Her eyes became wide, as if she just realized where she was._

"_What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? When did we get back to the Guild?"_

"_You don't remember anything?"_

_She shook her head, "The only thing I remember was running to you before that baby Trevalis could stab –" She paused. I guess she was starting to remember._

"_It wasn't me that was stabbed back there. It was you Lucy. I'm so sorry." I grabbed her hand and cried into it again, "I'm so sorry."_

_She took her hand and cupped my face, "You have nothing to be sorry for Natsu, I'd do anything to protect those dear to me."_

_I could feel my face heating and my heart beating faster. So this is what it means to be in love._

_I suddenly remembered my promise, "Luce do you remember anything while you were asleep? Anything at all?" She shook her head, looks like she didn't hear me. Now's not probably the right time to tell her though, first things first, I had to fill her in on everything that happened lately concerning her. _

_I told her everything from the moment she lost consciousness up till now and she sat there silently. She fiddled with her keys and I felt an enormous sense of Guild. _

"_Luce I'm sure you'll get strong enough to be a mage again! You just got to go through some healing and training!"_

_She said and did nothing. It worried me. Her reaction was so, blank. If I were just told I couldn't use magic anymore I would have thrown a fit. Slowly she laid back down and her eyes began to drift close. "Luce?!" _

_She covered her eyes with her arms and I ran to grab Porlyusica-san and Wendy. When we came back into the room she was sitting up again and staring at the window._

"_Lucy-san!" Wendy ran to her and cried in her arms while Porlyusica-san smiled. After that everything was a blur. The two of them checked on Lucy's vital signs and were glad that she was recovering quickly. Porlyusica-san explained to Lucy her situation on her Magical Container and she cried immensely._

_After her check up, one by one, her spirits crossed over from the Spirit World to Earthland telling her the same thing: They'll still be her spirit even if she couldn't use them. The little magic she had left couldn't summon them, but it did make their contract still valid. They all agreed they'd appear only when absolutely needed on their own power._

_Everyone was touched by this and agreed it was the best solution. Lucy was thankful to all her spirits and was glad she'd still be able to see them._

_Once she was strong enough she was allowed visitors and I could barely get any time alone with her. To pass the time Erza, Gray, Wendy, and I managed to get a hold of our client and send them the sample we sacrificed so much to get. I was glad to get rid of that stupid thing. It was a constant reminder of why Lucy was in the situation in the first place._

_Slowly the days passed by and I still couldn't visit her. I was starting to get anxious. I still had something very important to tell her, but I didn't know how. I was also worried how she would reaction to my confession. I mean it's my fault she nearly died in the first place. How could she possible return my feelings? A week after she woke up I decided to not tell her yet. I know I promised that I would tell her as soon as she woke up, but it was too risky. I'd tell her when I think the time is right, besides it's not like anyone heard me saying that I'd confess to her._

My mind drifted back to reality. It was time for Lucy's daily walk. I grabbed her wheelchair that Gajeel made for her upon Levy's request, and walked into her room. Lucy wasn't allowed to leave the infirmary room just yet, but the guild decorated it to make her feel more comfortable. We brought over her bed from home, painted the walls, and brought her little sister doll, Michelle. She was sitting up and staring out the window when I walked in.

"Lucy!" I called out and she turned her head, "It's time to head outside."

She sighed, "I don't want to."

I frowned. Her mood today seemed gloomier than usual. "Lucy you okay?"

"Yes, don't mind me."

I just couldn't handle her depressing mood, so I picked up and placed her into the wheelchair.

"Hey!" she protested, "I said I didn't want to go!"

"No can do Luce. Porlyusica-san said your body needs to absorb sunlight to get better or something so you need to go outside!"

"I don't need sunlight Natsu I'm fine!"

"Yes you do! You need to get better so you can start training your magic–"

"I'm never getting better!" she yelled and I gasped, "Don't you get it Natsu! I'm never going to use magic again!"

"Luce…" I kneeled in front of her, "what's gotten into you?"

She faced the other way and I followed, she continued to avoid me until I held her face gently to look at me. "Luce, tell me."

She sighed, "I'm tired. I'm really tired Natsu."

"Tired of what?"

"Being pitied that's what! Everyone's been doing nothing but pity me! Porlyusica-san, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Levy, everyone, especially you!"

Her sudden anger caught me off guard and I fell on my butt, "Lucy, are you angry with me?" Again she avoided me. This time I held her shoulders and waited for her to look at me. When she faced my direction I asked again, "Are you angry at me?"

She stared at the ground, "Yes I am."

I was afraid, but I asked anyways, "Why?"

She didn't speak for a while until she mumbled something like _you made me come back_, and I tensed up. I stared at her, dumbfounded. It all started coming back to me, but she couldn't possibly know I asked her to stay. No one knew but me.

"Lucy… What did you say?" I know she remembers my super hearing but she decided to shout it out as if I didn't hear it the first time.

"You made me come back!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please share your thoughts! I'm a bit saddened by the fact that I don't much feedback from you guys! Please review I do read them and I enjoy knowing about all of your reactions!<strong>

**P.S. Guys its my birthday this week so you know a review would be a great gift for me :D**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10: The Guilt Continues

**Heeeey guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating last week! I was incredibly busy since school just came back and I was celebrating my birthday! So to make it up to you guys I made the chapter as long as I could! But my grammar is seriously off so please forgive me if things get really confusing! So guys thank you for following me along this story and I hope that I was able to meet all of your expectations! I hope this story inspires you all as it inspired me as I wrote it! **

**On a Side Note:**

_Words in italics_ - thoughts/ fashbacks

**Everyone should know the drill by now! Mavis Reed does not own Fairy Tail or its characters, all rights belongs to Hiro Mashima. The main plot of the story was inspired by Gayle Foreman's _If I Stay_ and a little bit of _Where_ _she Went _so I will credit them as well so I will not be sued for copyright!**

**Without further adieu, I present to you all, your final dose of Come Back to Me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Guilt Continues<p>

Previously on Come Back to Me:

"Lucy… What did you say?" I know she remembers my super hearing but she decided to shout it out as if I didn't hear it the first time.

"You made me come back!"

_Natsu's P.O.V._

I stared at her, dumbfounded. It was true. I begged her to come back, but no one but me could have known about it. I was sure of it. No one was in the room, Lucy was still deep in a coma, and I whispered it only to her.

"_That I love you Luce. I promise I'll admit that to you, but first you need to come back to your friends, come back to your family, come back to me."_

That was my prayer, my selfish wish.

"How" I stared at her worriedly, she looks like she would collapse at any moment, and her crying right now wasn't helping.

Slowly she wiped her tears away, "When I woke up, I told you I didn't remember anything, and that was the truth. But a few days after, I started having these vivid dreams. Or I thought they were dreams. Each day the dreams become clearer, as if they were memories. I saw everything that happened outside my body like I was watching a movie of my own life play before my eyes."

"You remembered something from when you were in a coma?" this was a complete shock to me. I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure when you're in a coma you shouldn't remember what happened outside of your body.

She nodded her head, "I know it sounds hard to believe. I can't believe it myself, but I remember seeing things no one would mention to me. Like you and Lisanna for example."

I gulped, _she saw that_? I had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. Before Lucy woke up, Lisanna stayed with me in the room. She confessed that she wished she and I would get together, but I couldn't accept that. Lisanna was more like a sister and nakama to me. I could never see her as anything beyond that.

"Nothing happened between us I swear!"

She smiled bitterly, "I know, but that wasn't why I was mad at you."

I sighed, there was no use trying to hide it, "Was this about the promise I made?"

She nodded, "You have no idea how hard these past few days have been for me. Waking up to be told I could never be a mage anymore, I had a feeling I knew about it but I still chose to wake up. I kept asking myself why. Why would I come back? That's when I started remembering your promise."

Her voice grew louder, "Day after day I waited for you to fill that promise. It's been what's keeping me going. But all I got was pity from everyone, including you!"

She tried to stand up but her legs gave out and I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, "Lucy please calm down." I wished I knew what to do, I'm the one who got her in this mess, and I should be the one to pull her out.

She shook her head, "I've been thinking lately how much easier it would have been if I just died."

Hearing her say those words finally made me realize what she needed. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her gently. "Luce, please don't say that. I couldn't bear it if the woman I loved died because of me."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "W-woman you l-l…"

"Loved, yeah, that's you."

She looked away and I gently held her chin to make her look up to me, "I know, I should have told you in the beginning like I was supposed to, but I was afraid. You've gone through so much because of me, and I thought you wouldn't want to be with the man who caused all you're suffering. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same for me as I feel for you."

She stared into my eyes and I was captivated, "Say it, what you feel for me. Please, say it out loud."

I smiled. This was what she needed, and what I needed too. "Lucy Heartifillia," slowly I leaned down towards her, "I love you."

Not wanting to do it without her permission I stared at her, "I love you too," she replied and closed her eyes.

We closed the gap between us and our lips met. At that moment, I just knew, this woman was meant to be mine. There was no mistake about it, Lucy was my mate all along, and I just a tragedy to make me realize that.

Slowly we broke contact and I heard the most amazing words ever, "I love you too," she smiled, "Natsu Dragneel".

All that time worrying that she loved me or not was for nothing. I should have realized that everything she did for me was because she loved me. But that didn't matter anymore, that was the past and now we both knew how we felt about each other, and I wasn't going to let those feelings change.

I was about to kiss her again until she suddenly looked at me with wide eyes. She leaned forward and held her stomach and started panting.

"Luce?" I panicked and helped her stay up, "Lucy what's wrong?"

Her face was filled with pain and her stomach began to glow. I roared for Porlyusica-san and Wendy. They came in rushing into the room and I lifted her back up into the bed.

"What happened?" Wendy asked me as Porlyusica-san examined Lucy.

"I don't know! She suddenly looked like she was in pain and held her stomach when it starting glowing!"

Porlyusica-san ushered me out of the room, "Alright human get out! We can't work well with you in here!"

"But!" I protested, I nearly lost her once, and I don't plan on losing her soon. Not after we finally admit to each other we were more than friends.

"Out!" she yelled and I was pushed out of the room. Everyone was at the door, trying to figure out what was going on.

I tried my best to explain to everyone what happened, except for the parts were Lucy and I kissed, they didn't need to think about that yet. The minutes felt like ours as they past and I felt like time was going slow on purpose to punish me.

It was making me suffer like how I made Lucy suffer in her coma and how I made her suffer by not keeping my promise.

Finally the doors opened and Porlyusica-san called for me. I felt a bit embarrassed that only I was being called in, but at the same time I was relieved I was going to hear the update on Lucy first.

I walked back into the room and saw Wendy smiling from ear to ear. "Natsu-san!" she said, "How did you do it?"

I was confused, "Do what?"

"That glow you saw was Lucy's Magic Container healing itself" she smacked me in the back, "I don't know what you did but good job. Her container is as strong as ever now. Her magic should return to her in a matter of time and she'll be able to continue being a mage."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I looked back up and Lucy and she was smiling brightly as well. Her color returned and she looked nothing like the sick girl I saw before leaving this room. She looked healthier, as if the accident never happened.

"But how?" I asked and Lucy tried to get up but I quickly got to her side so she wouldn't need to. She smiled and hugged my waste.

"My mother once told me that there was one type of magic that could heal anything, and she was right. It's just I never thought it was true, until now."

I had a feeling I knew where she was going. She mentioned this type of magic when we were training for the Grand Magic Games. It was the one type of magic everyone overlooked as something so something, when it was actually incredibly powerful.

Wendy seemed to have caught on as well and placed my hand on top of Lucy, "So this magic," she asked, wants to confirm it, "was it?"

Lucy and I smiled at each other and replied as one, "It was love."

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you all for reading my story and I hope you found it enjoying able. Now I will give you guys the power to decide whether this story really ends or will it have an epilogue. The story may have and epilogue when the review count reaches 108! So I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I really hope you leave your thoughts because I love hearing them!<strong>

**So right now the story is at 68 reviews, it just needs 40 more for an epilogue to happen but right now the story is officially COMPLETE. So guys I am off! Mavis Reed here wishing you a happy reading session! I love you all!**

**R&R**


End file.
